If you love something let it go
by Michon93
Summary: Post Before It All Went Wrong. Pre-You Have Stolen My Heart. Mikayla reflects about what happened between her and Mitchie


If you love something, let it go

Seventeen year old Mikayla sat up in her room, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she had ran away from the best friendship of her life. She had ran away from her best friend, her world, the love of her life, Mitchie. Mikayla didn't know why she ran away. Mitchie had kissed her and she was in heaven but when Mitchie deepened it a little, it caused her to jump back and run away. It wasn't a bad kiss, it was amazing and that's what scared her. She had kissed her best friend and that's something a girl shouldn't do but she did it anyways and she liked it. Mikayla wished that she hadn't ran away from Mitchie like that but you can't change the past no matter what.

Mikayla noticed a picture of her and Mitchie and it made her smile.

"**Ran across a picture you took**

**Of me, and it got me thinking**

**About how we used to be**

**It was just you and me**

**Still hear you say you love me**

**Put no one else above you**

**But that was back then**

**Now your just a memory**

**If I didn't go away to school,**

**Then where would we be?**

**Probably still together and **

**Somewhere happy.**

**If I'm supposed to be moved**

**On in new relationships**

**The darling why are you still**

**Haunting me?"**

"**They say…"**

"**If you love something, let it**

**Go. And if it comes back**

**Then that's how you know.**

**I got to the stop light then**

**I made four rights.**

**Now I'm back where I**

**Started, and you're back**

**In my life.**

**The further I go the**

**Closer I get back to you.**

**I say I moved on till I'm**

**Reminded of you.**

**Can somebody help me?**

**Help me get out of this circle(out of**

**This circle)."**

Mikayla lied down on her bed and she looked up at the ceiling while she thought about the past. She thought about the first day they met at the Barney auditions when they were seven. She smiled as the memory came back.

"_Mamma, I'm nervous. What if I don't get the part?" A young Mikayla grabbed onto Mandy's leg. Mandy looked down at her daughter and she smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll get the part." Mikayla noticed a brown haired girl approaching her with a smile. She hid behind her mother. "Hi, I'm Mitchie. What's your name?" Mikayla got nervous and Mandy reassured her daughter that it was okay. "It's okay sweetie." Mikayla came from out behind her mother's leg and walked towards Mitchie. "I'm Mikayla," she said nervously. Mitchie laughed softly. "You're a shy one aren't you?" Mikayla nodded slowly. "Would you like to sit on my jacket and color with me?" Mitchie asked, hoping that she would said yes. Mandy gave her an encouraging shove. "It's okay honey, go on and have fun. I'll call you when it's your turn." Mitchie held out her hand and Mikayla took it. They sat down together and they began to color. Within a few minutes, the two of them had become friends._

From that day on, the two of them had become inseparable. They couldn't stay away from each for more than five minutes. The more Mikayla thought about the memories they shared together. It had been two weeks since Mikayla had walked out. She realized that maybe it was time to apologize. She grabbed her car keys and got in her car to clear her head. By mistake she drove past Mitchie's house.

"**I drove past your house**

**The other day, I didn't**

**Even mean to I went the**

**Wrong way.**

**I ain't seen your mamma**

**In awhile.**

**When she looked at me,**

**She smiled,**

**And asked me if I'm**

**Doing okay.**

**Took everything I had**

**Not to bring up your name.**

**And wondered if you came home**

**For the holidays, yeah…**

**She asked if I could stay awhile**

**Cause you had come in**

**Town, and you**

**Were just five minutes away."**

Mikayla thought she was out of her mind to stop at Mitchie's house but there was no turning back now. She walked up to the door and knocked on it gently. Just as she was about to leave, Mitchie's mother, Dianna opened the door and when she saw Mikayla, she smiled. "Oh Mikayla, hi dear. How are you? I haven't seen you in two weeks. Mitchie's been upset about the whole thing. Have you come to work things out with her?" Mikayla looked down at her feet nervously. "Not exactly Mrs. Dianna. I was just driving by. Can you tell Mitchie I said hi." Dianna smiled then just as Mikayla walked away she said, "Mikayla, why don't you stay awhile? Mitchie is on her way back home from tour, she'll be here in five minutes." Mikayla's heart hammered against her chest. Her heart was saying yes but her mind said no. She smiled. "Not this time Mrs. Dianna. I just can't see her right now, it'd be awkward for us." Dianna nodded. "Okay then sweetie, I'll tell her that you said hello. Take care Mikayla."

"**If you love something, let it**

**Go. And if it comes back**

**Then that's how you know.**

**I got to the stop light then**

**I made four rights.**

**Now I'm back where I**

**Started, and you're back**

**In my life.**

**The further I go the**

**Closer I get back to you.**

**I say I moved on till I'm**

**Reminded of you.**

**Can somebody help me?**

**Help me get out of this circle(out of**

**This circle)."**

Mikayla wished that she would get out of this circle.


End file.
